When Past and Present Collide
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Queen Victoria meets a weird new friend. How will other people see the new friend? How will accept when Queen Victoria learns the truth about her friend's origins? *It's based on the series Victoria with Jenna Coleman also it's a multicrossover*


_**Hello! So this is an idea when i was rewatching Victoria in one day and i thought it would be an amazing idea but i waited untill 2 am so i allowed my hands and brain to write whatever it wanted!**_

 _ **I apologize if i messed any historical facts. I hope you like it!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **When Past and Present Collide**_

Her name is Vicky and she was a normal…..as normal as a witch in Mystic Hills is. Her mum is a Marine Soldier and her dad was a Rocket Scientist with NASA.

She was raised by her aunt who was Psychology Professor at Whitmore University while her husband, her uncle, was a Trauma Surgeon/ED Doctor at Atlanta General Hospital.

She was with her History Teacher plus mentor teaching her how to use several weapons since he was a Vampire/hunter. When she saw a portal which sucked her inside.

Vicky landed on her back dressed in sweat pants and a pink tank top and trainers…she stood up and saw a girl that reminded her one of her oldest friends; Clara Oswald…a few years ago she stopped traveling with the Doctor because she wanted to help her friends protect their town from Dread Doctors and she felt as if she reminded to him the loss of Clara. It was better if he found someone new to travel with.

"Clara?" Vicky stuttered in shock as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Um…No. My name is Victoria…who is Clara? Who are you? Why are you crying? Why you are dressed like that? And how did you end up here?" Victoria asked all those questions quickly and Vicky chuckled as she looked around her. She was in a forest.

"Wow! You speak fast! My name is Vasiliki but you can call me Vicky. Clara was a great friends of mine but she died…she died protecting me and her friends. As for what I'm wearing…well before I showed up here I was working on my muscle strength and martial arts and those are appropriate clothes since they allow your pore of your body to extract sweat and any unneeded bacteria and allow fresh air to keep your body temperature cool since working out makes your temperature to rise higher than normal. How I end up here; I don't know…but I guess I'll find out. Mind telling me what year it is and where I am?" Vicky spoke quickly so she can explain to Victoria as best as she could that she was not offending her.

She knew she had traveled back in time but how could you explain to her that?

"Oh! You name is weird…what does it mean?" Victoria asked excited and Vicky smiled.

"It means royal in Greek and also I was named after Saint Vasilios or as you might know as Santa Claus…I'm Orthodox mind you and we have this custom to name our children after Saints and grandmas or grandpas. Who were you named after?" Vicky explained as she rushed to follow Victoria who walked further into the forest.

"Were you named after your grandma? As for where you are and what year it is well you are at the gardens of Buckingham Palace and the year is 1855." Victoria answer and Vicky whistled in amazement as Victoria looked at her sideways confused and impressed by her reaction.

"So that makes you Queen Victoria, historically speaking of course. And yes I was named after both of my parents' mothers and my maternal granddad's sister. But you can call me Vicky it's easier to pronounce. How may I call you?" Vicky said kindly and Victoria stopped walking and looked at her with a smile.

"That is fascinating! You can call me Victoria if you want or Your Majesty. Now, I'm not dumb enough not to realize you are not from around here even your accent gives you away! So, where are you from?" Victoria said smiling and Vicky sighed.

"You might think I'm crazy but I promise you to the graves of all my friends who died that I'm not lying; I'm from the future…one hundred sixty two years into the future if I'm mathematically correct." Vicky said serious and Victoria saw the sorrow and worry in the girl's eyes.

"You are telling the truth….that is amazing! Tell me how it's there! Oh! And I'm so sorry for your loss both for Clara and your other friends….why they died? Is there a war going on?" Victoria said excited and eager to learn more.

"Thank you. I will tell you if you promise not to tell anyone or try to change the course of things…no one should play God not even when they have god like powers. I learn it the hard way." Vicky said seriously and wisely as she looked deep in Victoria's eyes emphasizing her point.

Victoria nodded unable to speak since she was too shocked seeing a young girl so serious and afraid.

"How old are you, Vicky?" Victoria asked her suddenly as they started walking again.

"I'm sixteen years old. But I feel like I'm seventy sometimes. Now about your questions." Vicky said sadly and then started explain the evolution of the world.

Vicky told Victoria about how in her time the world is fighting a Shadow War and the Second Time War. She told her about witches, vampires, mutants, Metahumans, Inhumans, aliens, demigods, werewolves, superheroes and vigilantes. She told her about the Doctor and every battle that took place in the Shadow War. She explained about the part her and her friends play in it. Then went on telling her about her family's legacy and the way the world has changed.

By the time she had finished they had walked all the gardens and they were going towards the palace.

"So, you think I'm crazy now?" Vicky asked Victoria and Victoria sighed and looked at Vicky.

"No, you are a warrior though. I'm so sad to hear of all of the bad things that happened to you and your friends but all of you must be so brave to do what you do. It's an honor to meet someone so young yet you lived so many things!" Victoria said in awe as they climbed the stairs of the palace.

"I can't walk inside dressed like that, your Majesty." Vicky said hesitant as she watched a soldier looking at her shocked.

"Don't worry follow me and no one will ask questions." Victoria said smiling and reassured the teen.

"I think it's better if I make myself invisible with a spell." Vicky whispered shyly and Victoria laughed and took her hand and started walking.

"No need. Besides you are a beautiful young lady why would you need to be invisible?" Victoria said completely ignorant to Vicky's discomfort.

"From where I'm coming from I'm considered fat and too white and ugly. I've been told so many times those things that subconsciously I started believing them too." Vicky admitted with a sad tone as Victoria dragged her all the way to her room.

"Nonsense!" Victoria exclaimed in denial.

For the next two hours Victoria, Vicky and her dressers were trying to find her appropriate attire for Vicky to wear. She had told everyone that Vicky was her guest and her pen pal friend that traveled all the way from Scotland to meet her.

"You look so beautiful, Vicky!" Victoria exclaimed when Vicky walked towards her and Vicky sighed.

"I feel like I'm under Japanese torture machine! How can you guys, breathe in those!" Vicky grumbled in pain as she tried to make herself comfortable in the dress.

"It will take your body's shape soon, don't worry, young lady." Mrs. Jenkins said politely and Vicky smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins." Vicky said smiling but had no time to meet the gaze of the young Queen when suddenly a portal similar to the one that sucked her in appeared and from it merged soldiers known as The Order.

"NO!" Vicky yelled in anger as she used a defense spell and sent them flying on the wall. All the ladies yelled in horror as they moved away from Vicky and the soldiers while Lord Melbourne and Victoria's mother run inside the room.

"Vasiliki Leister you are by the laws of Madam Kovarian to be killed on sight!" The Leader said as he held his gun and show Vicky.

"Not this time pretty boy!" Vicky said as she light fire in her hands and threw many balls to the soldiers.

She then charged to one of the soldiers and started exchanging punches and kicks while another soldier attempted to hit her from the back but she ducked and used her legs to kick that soldier in the crotch. As she stood up she sensed another attack from behind and she grabbed him from the neck without turning her head and broke his neck while she locked her gaze with Victoria.

Victoria gasped at the sight of the sad eyes Vicky had.

"STOP!" Victoria then yelled as she saw how much Vicky was hurt. She had a bullet wound on her shoulder and blood gushing from her cheek and hands.

"They won't stop if I'm still alive, Victoria!" Vicky told her without losing time and snapping another soldier's neck with her bare hands.

Vicky stood before two remaining soldiers while the other seven were dead lying on the ground between their legs.

"Who is going to join them next, boys?" Vicky asked with a sick smirk in her face and her brown eyes shown icy blue which meant she was ready to use the water bending her friend Percy taught her during the Second Titan War.

"How about you?" The solider from her right spatted as he charged at her but Vicky hit him with her palm in the waist so hard that broke his waist in half and he fell flat on his chest then Vicky quickly grabbed the left's soldier's sword cut off his head and then stabbed the solider on the ground letting a growl out as blood splashed in her face and blue dress.

"Well, I was wrong…it's equally easy to fight in this death traps as in jeans." Vicky said smiling to herself while she dusted her bloody hands on her dress and then looked the shocked room.

"What? Self defense!" Vicky defended herself as she turned around towards Victoria.

"It seems I caused you a lot of trouble so I'll take my leave. It was nice meeting you, your Majesty but I better find my way home before more people die because of who I am." Vicky said sadly and ashamed as she walked out of the room while everyone moved out of her way too afraid to stop her.

"NO! It was not your fault these men found you, Vicky! You explained to me that your parents are scientists while your grandparents were both skilled…travelers…it was not your fault that you were born a legend!" Victoria run behind her and Vicky had started crying as she heard Victoria justifying her actions.

"Don't you understand, Victoria! As long as I stay this bitch, Madam Kovarian, will hunt me down and if sees you, Mrs. Jenkins and Mister Brodie they are going to think you are Clara and they are Luke and Gwen people who are very important to me and this war I told you about…I can't risk you and them dying because my stay changed the future!" Vicky yelled as tears run down her eyes.

"What if your stay is what is supposed to happen in order for them to be born?" Victoria challenged her and Vicky chuckled.

"It will change nothing, Victoria because Luke was an intelligent young boy that was taken from his parents and experimented on while Gwen's a policewoman and the death of her colleague made her to become soldier she fought bravely to protect her infant daughter from being taken from the same soldiers I just killed and Clara…she was a hero…she had lived many lives risking herself in protect the Doctor and our galaxy…she lost the love of her life…she watched him dying before her eyes and then she saw her own son disappear from existence because of it and as if it was not enough she felt so lonely that took the death penalty of her friend so her friend can return to his wife and his new born baby…she watched her own family being round up and burned alive because they were sick…she was so smart that stood up before the Hitler and spit in his face and then punched him for causing pain to her lover's family seventy seven years ago. I watched her die…I watched her scream in agony the last seconds of her life…and you know what she said; "Let me brave". Gwen died when her daughter was only seven years old while Luke's mum died when he was eighteen he and his sister Sky were alone in this world…my grandparents took them in after that when I was ten years old." Vicky rambled crying as she watched the memories of what she said like a moving going through her eyes.

Victoria heard Vicky's words and cried too.

"I…I was forced into what you saw back there because I was tired of going into funerals! When I was fifteen I watched two of my best friends being electrocuted to death! I was tortured for God knows how long until I fainted from the pain! I never want to feel that again but my wishes were not heard…I used to smile…now I forgot how it feels to smile truly happy and not because the occasion calls for it, Victoria. I need to leave before death catches up with me and turns everyone in here into corpse because of me. Goodbye." Vicky continued her speech in tears as Victoria was also crying now. Vicky walked away from Victoria but stopped in her steps as she turned to her confused as to why no one seemed to move but Victoria.

"Why isn't anyone moving or breathing?" Vicky asked suspicious as she wiped her tears from her eyes walked closer to the guard and looked his nostrils.

"I found this machine on the soldiers and pressed the blue button thinking it will stop you from leaving but it seems as if it stopped time. If that is even possible." Victoria said slightly calmer but her voice was trembling.

"You did this? So they didn't hear my speech, only you did." Vicky stated confused and Victoria nodded as she handed to Vicky the device.

"It can wipe the people memories too, may I use it on your subjects…I don't want them to remember me like that or remember the event at all." Vicky asked hesitantly and Victoria nodded.

"So you are going to stay?" Victoria asked hopeful.

"I guess, If you allow me until I find answers that is." Vicky asked hesitantly and a little ashamed.

"You can stay, of course! And I'm so sorry to hear that you went through all those awful things. A girl like you should not suffer like that!" Victoria said sympathetically and Vicky smiled then she was shocked when Victoria hugged her.

"Let's go." Vicky said awkwardly as they passed several minutes burying the bodies and trying to erase any evidence of the battle that took place in Queen Victoria's quarters. Then Vicky used magic to correct their makeup and her dress.

When they were done Vicky erased their memories and everyone seemed confused as to why everyone was standing so close to each other or why they were in the room.

"Lord Melbourne was so kind of you to stop by and introduce yourself to my new friend Lady Vicky of Mystic Hills." Victoria played along and shared a secretive smile as she said Mystic Hills.

Vicky bow as Lord Melbourne did too but Vicky smiled too but Lord Melbourne saw the sorrow in the young girl's eyes. This made him curious as to what the girl went through to have such emotion printed permanently in her eyes at such young age.

The rest of the day was passed with Vicky and Victoria being glued to the hip and then discussing with the other Ladies about girl things.

"So, do you have a husband?" Duchess of Sutherland asked Vicky and Vicky burst out laughing.

"No, not yet. I want to finish my studies and then work for a few years and if it happens in those years to meet someone…well I want to get to know them better have at least four years friendship with him then proceed in a relationship with him and if things go well then maybe marriage and later on children. Are you married, Duchess?" Vicky said smiling as the Duchess raised her eyebrows in approval.

"Yes, I am married. What do you study?" Duchess asked interested.

"Well I want to finished the school and then start college…I want to study how the human brain when they go on some occasions like when soldiers return from war and when the brain recovers from amnesia or when it goes through a traumatic event like the death of their family or an accident and the said memory is sealed in deeper parts of the brain that we cannot access them if we don't go through similar experience that cause the sealed of the said memory in the first place. And how we can cure similar things since a lot of people want to reclaimed memories like that since it helps to understand their character and behavioral patterns…sorry for babbling my aunt is a Professor of Psychology and my uncle is a doctor so I read a lot of books in secret." Vicky rambled in excitement and smiled when the Duchess smiled.

"Your aunt is a Professor huh? What about your parents?" Duchess asked confused.

"Well my mum is a Marine soldier while my dad is a scientist and he is currently working with other men and women to find new sources of energy and light except gas, a healthier and environmentally friendly because it is our home and our kids deserve to live in the same privileges as we do." Vicky said proudly and the Duchess smiled even wider.

"You don't find all this weird?" Vicky asked slightly shocked.

"Actually no, I find it very progressive and very caring of your dad. I bet they are smart people." The Duchess said kindly and Vicky smiled.

"You are very open-minded. I like that." Vicky said smiling excitedly and the Duchess laughed.

"You are a very smart girl. Do you want to go play archery?" The Duchess said kindly and Vicky smiled.

"Thank you but I'm not good with arrows…I'm more of a knife kind of girl…you know you throw the knives on the bulls eyes…it helps me calm down when I'm nervous or I'm angry…or when I'm all tense from a history debate with my history teacher…it's kind hilarious when my previous history teacher challenged a classmate of mine about our local history and because his ancestors fought for the town so he knew the true story behind the battle something our history books glorified unfortunately. What is also unfortunate is that he was murdered a week later…his family were sadden but his death taught the entire class not to judge a book by its cover. He seemed strict to his classmates but he was a caring man to all the orphans of our town and his daughter…his wife was a soldier that died the previous year and his father was gravely ill. He wanted us to appreciate our luck and learn not to judge people. His daughter moved the year later to God knows where." Vicky said with a sad smile.

"He sounds to have been a great man." The Duchess said smiling.

At night the Duchess and Queen Victoria were talking about Vicky.

"She is an amazing girl and wise. She is incredible smart and progressive for our times…people in Mystic Hills must be very accepting." The Duchess said deep in thoughts.

"Yes, they are she told me all about it in our letters. We were letter friends and I felt only right to invite her to court." Queen Victoria said smiling and in her mind she thought all the explaining she learnt when she first met Vicky.

Vicky was walking through the castle searching for the library when she fell on one of the servants.

"I'm so sorry, my lady!"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Both Vicky and the servant said at the same time only for their eyes to meet and scream in surprise.

"Luke?!"

"Vicky?!"

Then again the two teens exclaimed in total shock.

"How? How is it even possible? Wait! How old are you really?" Vicky rambled in shock and Luke sighed.

"I'm the same age as you, dumb girl! It's just…how to explain it…when the Bane will abduct me my telepathy which was caused by their experiments makes my mind to stretch through time and space that is why I have memory of you and the Bane while it has happened yet." Luke explained with a smirk and Vicky nodded while gulping.

"So…when are the Bane about to take you?" Vicky asked hesitant and slightly sad.

"Any day now…it drives me crazy, really." Luke said serious and Vicky's lips pressed in a thin line not knowing what to say.

"So, how this mind thing works? Can you turn it on and off?" Vicky asked after a small pause.

"Yes, for example right now your aunt and uncle made me use it to see if you are alright and I see you are so I'm gonna deliver to them the news to them. Be strong because I can't remember what is going to happen after this…I mean I know the Bane are about to attack but I don't know when or how. Be careful and come back to us." Luke said to Vicky while he held her hands in his and staring deep into her eyes.

A little thing you didn't know about Vicky is that she has a crush on Luke but seeing how happy he is with Maria she tries to move on years now and every time she fails…that is why she tries to stay away from him whenever he is around.

Until now, she got sucked in this place where he has no memory of her and yet she find herself falling again. She hopes they could be together at least for awhile at least to see how things could be if they were dating.

"I will be careful and I will come back. Stay safe and kiss Sky for me, please! Goodbye!" Vicky said to Luke with tears in her eyes as she kissed his cheek and removed her hands from his, an innocent move from Luke's part but not so much from Vicky's side.

Luke and Sky had moved in with her and her uncles and aunt when their mother, Sarah Jane died. That didn't make her crush go away any easier watching him every day.

Vicky walked away from Luke who she heard gasping meaning that her Luke was gone from that Luke's mind.

She found the library and started looking for a book to pass her time when she saw Victoria walking inside.

"Here you are! So, find anything interesting?" Victoria asked with a smile and Vicky shook her head no.

"It's okay I'm sure with time you'll have explore the entire library. Anyhow, will you be joining me for a walk?" Victoria asked her and Vicky looked outside and nodded.

"What the hell? I have nothing better to do." Vicky exclaimed which caused Victoria to raise her eyebrows at how Vicky expressed herself.

That didn't go unnoticed by Vicky and rushed to explain;

"That is how we talk in my days!"

"Oh! That is weird…okay everything about your time is weird, my friend." Victoria said confused and Vicky chuckled.

"I know the same thing I think about your time." Vicky said laughing while she linked her arm with Victoria's and they started walking out of the library laughing.

"I can understand from what you have told me you are more used to more freedom both as a woman and as a citizen, am I correct?" Victoria asked Vicky who nodded.

"For example many women are both working and being housewives and mothers or others choose not to get married at all and keep on working or they are working single mothers just because they don't want or need a husband. Or even some families have two mums or two dads…same sex marriages in some places are legal and with artificial incrimination women become mothers whenever they feel like it not when it's needed. For example my mum and dad got married when I was four they never felt like they needed to get married to be a family until I was four." Vicky explained with compassion to Victoria who listened carefully and was at shock of how different the future is.

"When all this started to change? It must be so good not to have to prove yourselves to the males." Victoria mused in sadness.

"I don't know at the end of the 1877s the movement for women to have right to vote then in 1940s due to World War 2 women had taken men's jobs so when the war ended another one started…men and women competing for jobs and when the Civil Wars and Vietnam war started women yet again took upon themselves to do various jobs. Slowly yet steadily 1950s and 1960s women started entering the work place like an ongoing storm. In the 70s and 80s women started demand same rights as men, equal salaries and maternity leave. People agreed to those rights around the end of 1980s but tricked many women into un-paid maternity leaves or made them sign agreements that if they get pregnant then they are fired. Around 1990s and then women started biting back and kept on demanding equal salaries because they might have raised them in the 80s and 70s but the cost of life has risen and keep rising. We still fighting for equal rights and this war isn't over yet but we making progress." Vicky said like she was a teacher and Victoria listened and watched as she moved her hand as she talked.

"You must become a mentor and advisor, you are very wise!" Victoria gushed over Vicky's talent with history.

"Thank you and I'm thinking about it. So what do you have to say about women's right?" Vicky asked interested.

"I don't know…I have no opinion because I need to think about it." Victoria said deep in thoughts.

"Can I ask you something?" Victoria asked hesitantly at her.

"Yes?" Vicky nodded.

"Be my mentor." Victoria said smiling proudly as she turned to face her smiling happily.

"Um…I don't know if they are going to accept me here because I am a woman…I can fight for that position but I'm not sure I'll win." Vicky said unsure of herself.

 _ **Later That Night At Dinner:**_

Vicky heard the conversation flow on the table until Victoria smiled and said;

"So, today I was talking with Lady Vicky and she is really smart and a great teacher…she taught me a lot about women stuff in our letters so I offered her to be my mentor and advisor along with Lehzen." Victoria said determinate and smiled at Vicky who smiled back but hesitantly made eye contact with the rest of the people on the table.

"That is out of the question, your Majesty! She is..."King Leopold said in disbelief.

"A woman? I'm not going to apologize for my gender but I will tell you that men and women can equally be smart. Furthermore, it is biologically and genetically witnessed that children inheritance the smartness from the mother thus woman are smart. You, men, are so full of themselves that don't give time to women to show how smart they are. Thus women have to constantly proven themselves to everyone even Queens! All in all, i believe and I know so that if women and men combine their efforts a real good and optimistic impact will leave its imprint on this world and this era!" Vicky said compassionate and in defense as she glared at King Leopold.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you know who I am?" King Leopold yelled in anger at Vicky who smiled.

"I know who you are, King of Belgium but my dad says that respect has to be earned not given for free." Vicky said with a softer tone this time and smiled at him as he chuckled agreeing.

"You father sounds as a wise man, Lady Vicky but I'm afraid I don't agree with you in what you previously said." King Leopold said and Vicky nodded.

"And that is acceptable, you are and everyone is entitled to their opinion either is for or against something. If there weren't opposite beliefs then where would the fun be in conversation?" Vicky said smiling and attempted to joke which caused hymns of laughter around the table.

"And that is the reason why I want, Lady Vicky to be my advisor her beliefs are different and she has a different way of thinking which will benefit me in matters of state." Victoria said smiling proudly at King Leopold and Alfred smiled proudly of his fiancé.

Vicky smiled and watched the people on the table thinking that those people were in the middle of the first Industrial Revolution. She felt superior knowing how well these things will go.

Unknown to her things were not as peaceful as they seemed to be her existence in this timeline was not a good thing no matter how Queen Victoria saw it.

Things were about to get tricky and no one knew it. No one.

 _ **So? What do you think? Did you like it? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_


End file.
